Love for Life?
by Spalana
Summary: When life gets tough for Edward and Bella, will they stay together or will they leave eachother? Bella has to make major life decisions as well as Edward and Jacob.
1. Together

Authors note: I do NOT own Twilight characters or Twilight!! All characters and events that are not from the book are of my own imagination… therefore I own them (:

Bella's POV

The cold lab table penetrated my skin through my clothing. Edward sat next to me staring at me. Mr. Farshner stood in the front of the chemistry class lecturing about God knows what. He had been lecturing for the past hour and had ceased to realize the class was not paying attention. I was quietly doodling on my sketch pad that had only been used for my amusement during classes. Edward on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off of me. It was almost nerve-wracking for him to be staring so intensely at me. He had only returned a few months ago, but I tried not to think of those days. I mean he has promised me over and over that he would never leave me again. So I should believe him, right?

I could feel a set of eyes boring into my back so I turned and saw Jessica and Lauren sitting together, they were glaring at me as if I was a witch who had decided to turn them into toads. I smiled and waved a hand in a way that said 'hey I know you are staring so bug off.' They blushed simultaneously and looked away quickly. I giggled and turned around. Edward looked at me to see what I was laughing about but I shook my head and looked back at my sketch pad.

When lunch finally came around I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door with Edwards fingers laced in mine. He led me towards the cafeteria and sat down at the normal table where Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting. Edward politly pulled out my chair for me and then moved to his seat between Emmett and me. As he was bending to sit, Emmett pulled the chair from underneath him with lightning fast speed. Before I could realize what had happened Emmett was on the floor in a heap and Edward was seated neatly in his own chair. Rosalie burst into a fit of giggles and then Edward let out a booming laugh while Emmett sat on the floor with a confused look on his face. I smiled and said "Edward that was a classic… well you know what I mean" he turned to me and smiled my favorite smile and said "thanks" he kissed me on the cheek and then turned back to Emmett on the floor. Emmett just smiled and grabbed Rosalie and pulled her onto his lap. This only caused and uproar from everyone including Jasper and Alice who had just walked up. "Emmett McCarty!!! You are so going to pay for that!" Emmett looked a as if he would cry and said "I am sorry baby" a sly smile grew on his face and he pressed his lips to Rosalie's Rosalie jumped in surprise but kissed him back. Jasper quickly said "Emmett and Rose… if you don't stop my head is going to blow!" They stopped and looked at each other and burst into laughter. They got up and sat back in their own chairs.

Rose, smiled sheepishly and said "sorry Jazzy" Jasper grimaced, he absolutely hated this new nickname Rose had created for him. My stomach growled loudly and Edward said "looks like its time to get some food for the human." Emmett chuckled and Edward got up and said "come on Bella." I stood and walked away with Edward noticing for the first time that the entire cafeteria was staring at our table I blushed a deep crimson. Edwards hand immediately cupped my face and he said "I love it when you do that" that made me blush even harder. Edward got my food and then carried it back to the table for me. I sat down and he handed me my slice of pizza and coke. I picked at my pizza eating the crust first and then eating the cheese off the top and then eating the bottom. I ate while Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Edward stared at me. I was a little self-conscious but I blew it off knowing they loved me.

We finished the school day and Edward and I headed to my house to finish up some homework. When we finally finished Edward sighed and looked at me. "Is it already that time?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me gently on the cheek and then disappeared. Within seconds I could hear tires screeching down the street and the purr of Edward's Volvo finally fading into nothing. I walked down stairs and began cooking dinner for Charlie and I. When I was almost done I heard Charlie's tires coming up the driveway. I quickly piled the food onto the plates and then set them on the table I sat in my chair just as Charlie walked in. He smiled and said "wow… I have you trained don't I?, I was thinking I think you deserve a break… from caring for me and al." I looked at him in confusion but he said "You just seemed stressed out. I think I can live on my own for a week or so if you don't cook for me every night" I nodded and said "okay… but is it because you don't like my cooking or something?" He shook his head violently and said "No… I love it its just that you need a break. It will give you more time… you could go down to La Push and visit Jacob." So that's what he was getting at he wanted me to go down and see Jacob. I nodded and said "dad, I am going to bed" with that I picked up my plate of untouched food and set it by the sink, he could take care of dishes tonight.

I went upstairs and immediately picked up my phone, Edward would be here soon and I didn't want him to hear what I was about to do. I dialed Jacob's number and waited listening to the rings. When Jacob answered he sounded out of breath but I ignored it and said "Hey, its Bella." "Hey Bells!!" He shouted into the phone. "I was wondering if I could come down to La Push tomorrow, do you mind?" "No, bells you can come down when ever you want!!" I sighed and said "cool I will be there around noon" "Can't you be here any earlier" he pleaded. "Jacob… don't push it" I warned. He said "Fine." I ended the conversation quickly and hung up, when I leaned back cold arms enveloped me and I leaned into them.

"Hey Edward" I said quietly afraid he would get upset. "Yes, Isabella?" "I am going down to La Push tomorrow, I hope you don't mind but I already made plans." His arms immediately unwrapped from around me and he moved so that he could face me. "Bella… I am going to respect your choice… but if anything happens to you while you are down there I will not be able to contain my temper." I nodded knowing he meant this. I also knew nothing would happen. Sure they were wolves but it would be fine.

If anything happened Jacob would protect me right? Edward and Jacob were at least civil to each other but I knew that could change quickly. That night I went to sleep in Edwards arms and dreamt quite vividly:

I was walking down the La Push beach and I could see a figure ahead. I continued walking thinking nothing of it. Soon I felt and hot hand in mine and turned to see Jacob next to me, I smiled and he smiled back the figure still loomed ahead. When we got close enough I could see that the figure was Edward, I let go of Jacobs hand and waved. Jacob growled and phased into a wolf quickly. Edward took a defensive crouch. My worst fears were coming true, the 2 most important people in my life were about to try and kill each other. I jumped in between them and screamed "STOP!!" My scream didn't carry though it sounded like only a whisper. Before I could say any more Edward and Jacob lunged at towards me but narrowly missed me crashing together in front of me. The collided with a huge crash.

The crash in my dream jolted me awake and I let out a stifled scream. I was panting and sweating hard.


	2. Fight!

**Authors Note: **I do not own the characters from Twilight, I do own my own characters and any events or characters that are NOT from the series are from my imagination therefore I own (:

Thank you to sev4ever and everyone else who reviewed!!

Now sev4ever had a question… How did I come up with Jazzy? Well I came up with it when I was trying to think of a way for Rose to annoy Jasper so there you go, plus I have an awesome friend named Jazzy and I love that name!! (:

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

My heart felt as if it would fly out of my chest. I was breathing hard, and staring at the ceiling in fright. Soon Edwards face covered my view and he said "What is wrong Bella?" I didn't answer but instead curled up into his chest and sobbed. He held me to his chest, humming my lullaby, and trying to soothe me. When my sobs quieted, but tears were still made streaks down my face, Edward said "What happened? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head into his chest to say no, but didn't tell him about the dream, I didn't want him to have to worry about it.

The tears finally stopped and I uncurled from the ball I was in and said "I'm okay… just a bad dream, I will be fine." Edward looked at me skeptically and said "Okay… why don't you take care of your human necessities." It was more of a command than a suggestion. He knew as well as I did that taking a shower always made me feel better.

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries and then quickly walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Charlie was already gone to work, I could tell from a glance down the stairs, his police belt and boots were gone. I turned on the shower so it was hot. I waited for it to heat up and examined the damage. My eyes were extremely red and puffy, but hopefully the swelling would reside and I would look as if that episode had never happened in just a few hours. I figured it was time to get in when the mirror began to fog over.

I stepped into the hot water. The water seemed to burn my body, but I enjoyed it. I let the warm water slide over my face, back, and hair. I then washed my hair and my body and then turned off the water. The cold air seemed to pierce my body and I shivered violently. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. Opening the shower door slowly I stepped out into the freezing air. My foot hit the cold tile and I immediately withdrew it, I lost my balance and fell hitting the shower floor with a loud thump. Immediately I heard Edwards voice at the door, "are you okay Bella?" I grunted in an answer. He took that as a no and rushed in and laughed at the sight. My hair was in my face, the towel around me had come undone but covered the necessary areas. I sighed and said "I hate being clumsy!" I sighed.

He held out his hand to help me up and I took it happily. I used my other hand to hold my towel up. When I was up Edward placed his lips on mine. His hands went to my hips and my hands went to his hair. I pulled myself closer to him letting the towel cling between our tight bodies. His tongue touched my lip gently asking for access. I eagerly allowed it, it only lasted for a second though, and he pulled back. He looked at me as if he really wanted to kiss me, and just want me in general. He held the towel up for me until I recomposed myself and grabbed it, holding it up. He smiled and gave me a swift peck on the lips and then was gone. The door was closed again and my clothes had _'magically' _appeared in the counter. I slipped my clothes on and then ran a brush through my hair.

I quickly went back to my room and said "Edward… do you mind driving me out to the border? I just want to spend-" "Yes" he answered quicker than I could finish my explanation, he looked relieved that I had asked. I glanced at my clock 11:30 it read. 30 more minutes until I had to meet Jacob.

"Hang on… let me call Jacob and tell him to meet us at the border" I said and rushed over to the phone.

I listened to the rings and then a breathless Jacob answered "Hello?"

"Jacob… I was wondering if you could meet me and Edward at the border line so that it is safer for me." I wasn't really worried about my safety but I didn't want to leave Edward so soon.

"No problem Bells, I will see you in 30 minutes sound good?" he said, he sounded a little frustrated but I ignored it.

"Yep, sounds good bye!" I hung up the phone and said to Edward "what do you want to do to waste the next 15 minutes." A mischievous grin grew on his face and he took a step towards me placing his hand on my hips. I put my hands around his neck. Before our lips met, a growl erupted from my stomach. Edward chuckled and said "No worries there is always time to eat." He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and then lead me to the kitchen, before I could sit, there was a pop-tart at my seat. I sat down and ate it quietly and then Edward stood taking my trash and throwing it away. "We had better leave now unless we want a cranky werewolf on our hands." He chuckled at his joke but I only shuddered and stood trying not to think of my dream. He led me out to the Volvo, seemingly oblivious to my flash-back to this morning.

He opened the door and let me sit, and then was at his door before I could reach for my seat belt. I buckled it just as Edward sped down the road. The ride was pleasantly quiet, and we arrived at the border at exactly noon. The rain was steadily falling from the sky, I knew Jacob was coming only because I could see the head lights through the gloom.

Edward squeezed my hand gently and said "Bella, don't hesitate to call me, and don't let him talk you into doing anything stupid, please." From the look he gave me I knew he was reading Jacob's thoughts. I smiled and said "It will be fine, I promise" I said and kissed him gently before opening the door and running out into the rain. I ran strait into Jacobs waiting car. I looked back and waved back to Edward, but I could only see a blur of headlights that seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

Jacob looked at me and said "If you don't mind we are going to Sam's, the pack is hanging out there for today. Emily is cooking and we were planning on watching the football game." I nodded and said "Sounds awesome" I was looking forward to seeing the rest of the pack. When we got to Sam and Emily's house, the entire pack gave me hugs and welcomed me. Quil and Embry were extra friendly, on the other hand Seth was acting a little odd. He hugged me but didn't say much to me. When everything had calmed down a bit. The guys resumed watching football and I went into the kitchen to help Emily. We talked a little but mostly kept quiet.

After a few hours Jacob came into the kitchen and said "we are going to go into the yard and play some football. We wanted to know if you two wanted to come?" I nodded and followed him. Emily choose to stay in the kitchen and finish cooking.

It was still raining but it felt good. I stood to the side watching the ball be thrown back and forth. The ball was going so fast back and forth that I couldn't keep up. Soon it got more aggressive. When Jacob scored a touchdown, he ran over to me and gave me a hug, and planted a kiss on my forehead. Seth and Paul both transformed and lunged at us. Jacob quickly phased and pushed me out of the way with his back paw. I was knocked off balance and fell on the ground. The wolves were still fighting, growling at each other and clawing at each other. I got up and moved back thankful that Jacob had pushed me out of the way. I tried to move towards the house, but a searing pain ripped through my side. Jacob left a deep scrape along my side, from where his claw had hit me when he pushed me out of the way. I turned and tried to get inside as best I could.

When I got inside I limped to the kitchen and said, "Emily… can you drive me home? I need to get to the Cullen's house." I didn't know if she would but I needed to get to Carlisle. I was already getting light headed from the lack of blood.

I showed Emily the cut and she said "I would, but I can't go near there or Sam would kill me. Here!" she said throwing a pair of keys at me. "Those are to Jacob's car. You can use that and then I will take him home." I nodded and said "thanks." I left the house limping towards the car. When I got in, I started it and drove towards Forks. When I finally reached the Cullen's drive, I drove until I could see the house. I got out and limped the rest of the way. My vision was blurring and it was hard to see the Cullen's huge house that loomed in front of me. My vision soon gave out and I fell to the ground. The rain pelted around me, and it felt like the world was spinning around me. Soon everything went black and I could only feel the rain.

Edward's POV

Alice looked at me with fear in her eyes and said "Edward, Bella got hurt, one of the wolves cut her." A low growl erupted from my chest and I began to run towards the door in hopes of making it to La Push before anyone else could catch me. Jasper jumped in my way and pushed me against the wall. "_Edward, if you cross the border our pact will be destroyed. You can't, Bella will be fine, we will deal with Jacob and the pack later_." Jasper thought. I was still fighting him trying to break free of his hold but couldn't break free. Soon I heard a car drive into the driveway, and I heard a door close. Soon I heard Bella's uneven footsteps walking towards the house. Grunts and moans escaped her every few moments. Soon I heard a thump and then nothing except for uneven breathing. I grimaced and said "Emmett go get her!" I screamed. Emmett obeyed. I broke free of Jasper and raced downstairs to be by her side "Bella, love?" "mmm" was her answer her eyes were closed and she sounded as if she was half asleep. "_She needs rest, I gave her some morphine to ease the pain but it is going to make her sleepy_." Carlisle answered my confused expression. "_Jasper! We can't do this, they hurt Bella for God sake they need to pay"_ I heard Emmett's thoughts.

I blocked out there conversation and said "Bella, what happened?" She moaned and reached for me. I held her hand gently and kissed her forehead over and over.

Bella's phone rang and I answered it "hello."

"Is Bella there? This is Jacob." Jacobs voice sounded so t worried that I had to fight off the urge to forgive him.

"You idiot… I let Bella go with you thinking she would be safe, but she is forced to drive herself with a huge gash in her side!" I growled into the phone. Emmett and Jasper were at my side in an instant.

"Is Bells okay? Did she tell you what happened?" Jacob said into the phone while trying to keep his temper in control.

"That is none of your business seeing as you didn't take the time to drive her down here yourself! No, she didn't tell me what happened, but I can only imagine, you better be glad it wasn't any worse!" My voice was growing and my temper was about to flare.

"I protected her!" was all Jacob said before the line went dead.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett for advice but they shook there heads and walked out of the room, Rose and Alice were in my room talking, but there mumbles were to low so I couldn't understand what was being said.

I looked back at Bella and then at Carlisle _"I need to get the wound uncovered… do you mind?" _I nodded and said go ahead. The stench of blood was beginning to bother me so I got up and went upstairs with Alice and Rose.

When I walked in Alice said "hey, we are going to have Bella over tonight for a sleepover." I looked at them like they were crazy but Alice said "I had a vision everything will be amazing!" I nodded and said "Okay, you can call Charlie, but Bella needs to rest" They both nodded and then looked at each other, they smiled and screamed at the same time "SLEEPOVER!!"

**Author's note:**

I really hope everyone liked it!! SO as you can guess the next chapter will be over the sleepover but there will be something major happen pretty soon!! So get ready… I will update sometime in the next week and please everyone R&R!! If you have any questions or suggestion post them in your review!


	3. Leaving

_**Author's Note:**__Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and sorry it took me so long to update, I want you to know that I am really enjoying this story, and plan to continue it until it comes to a logical end (:_

**I don NOT own Twilight, but I wish!!**

**Bella's POV**

Soft voices could be heard from elsewhere in the house. They were low and fast, so that I could not hear them. My eyes slowly fluttered open, to reveal that I had been moved, I lay on Edward's the couch in Edwards room. My head was gently cushioned on a pillow, and a blanket covered my body. I sat up slowly, and got a horrible searing pain in my side. I let out a cry of pain, I lay back down and moved the blanket to look, I had a few stitches in my side and there were huge purplish bruises on my side. The door flew open, and I jumped, Edward walked towards me and said "What's wrong Bella?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. He took my hand and said "do you need more pain killer?" I shook my head to say no. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. Edwards eyes watched my face carefully to be sure I was okay. His hands hovered protectively over me ready to catch me if I fell.

I sat up and then slowly stood. I thankfully didn't fall, but I sure didn't keep my balance. Edward caught my arm in his hand as a swayed about to fall. I thanked him with a nod of my head and then kissed him gently on his neck. I smiled and said "I need to get back to Charlie's, he will be worried." I looked out the window at the now dark sky and smiled, the moon was full and the light was reflecting off of it beautifully. It looked a shade of pink or purple. Edward stepped in front of me, obscuring my view. "Love, Alice and Rose insist on a slumber party tonight, so Alice already called Charlie and everything is set, but if you are still feeling bad you could stay with me, in here." I was surprised Alice and Rose wanted me to stay, the past few days I had been kind of grouchy.

When Edward mentioned me staying in his room I raised an eyebrow and said "Edward… hasn't Esme and Carlisle taught you to never take advantage of a wounded girl." I smirked seductively. When Edward caught onto my mood he brought his lips to mine. Soon I felt his tongue running over me lower lip asking for access. I eagerly allowed it. He gingerly picked me up careful of my stitches and lay me down on the couch, never braking the kiss. HE was over me straddling me still kissing me, but I needed air and he knew it. He moved to my neck and began kissing and letting his tongue touch every now and then. I moaned a little, and his eyes flicked towards mine checking to see if I was okay. I squirmed under him, and suddenly screamed louder than I ever have before.

Edward, surprised, was off of me apologizing and asking what was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I hurt you, Bella, I am so sorry"

"No… you didn't… I am fine… go get Carlisle" I managed to get out.

The stench of blood was already getting to me, so I know Edward could smell it. I lifted up the cover to see what I had done. Edward had already left to get Carlisle. My stitches had been ripped apart, and were now bleeding. My shirt was already soaked. I closed my eyes for a few moments hoping to block out the pain and smell. Soon I felt cool hands pressing against my side. I jumped in surprise. My eyes fluttered open to see Carlisle knelt beside me and Edward standing slightly behind him, watching with pain covering his face.

"Edward go" I said trying to sound firm, I mostly sounded weak.

"No, Bella I am fine" I could tell he was holding his breath

Carlisle reopened my wound just as I was about to tell Edward to leave so it came out as a painful scream "EDWARD GET OUT!!!"

It must have surprised him because he left quickly. Carlisle apologized quickly but didn't stop. I tried to wiggle away from him, but I failed. He soon got out new stitches and a needle, and began putting new stitches in. It stung, a lot!! Finally he was done and said "Now how did you manage to do that?"

I blushed in response and said "well, you see what had happened was…" I couldn't think of a good excuse, and I was not about to tell my boyfriends father we were making out on the couch and it just happened to come undone.

He nodded understanding I didn't want to say what had really happened. "Well, I advise you take it easy, I understand Alice and Rosalie are having you over tonight. You need to try and not move around to much, okay?" I nodded and he said "also, you need to watch out for Edward, he is really stressed out with everything that is going on right now."

He didn't even need to go into what "everything that's going on right now" meant. I knew, and I knew I was starting to hurt the family. With me going to la Push and getting hurt all the time, I was really starting to stress out the Cullen's as a family.

I smiled at Carlisle and said "no problem, I have noticed it too."

With another smile and nod, Carlisle left and let in Edward. He looked at me, concern filling his eyes and said "love, did I do that?"

I looked at him in dismay and said "even if you did, it was a total accident." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really believed that he had hurt me. I sat up quicker than I thought possible, and walked quickly to stand in front of Edward.

"Edward Cullen! Do you really think you hurt me?" I didn't wait for an answer, his eyes flew open in bewilderment.

"No, you didn't I did that to myself! I was trying to get a little to close, and it just happened!" I looked at him with anger in my eyes, and he pulled his face into my favorite crooked grin, I could tell he was forcing it but it still sent shivers down my spine. I tried my best to stay angry, but it didn't last but a moment, when I broke into a grin. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a huge hug and kissing the top of my head while breathing me in, while I did the same.

Soon he broke the comforting silence and said "Love, I know you want this moment to last, but Alice and Rose are getting a bit impatient. I nodded and said "okay" He walked me to Alice's room and said "if you need anything you can just call my name and I will be here in a second." I nodded as he placed another kiss on my head and then lifted my chin up so I was forced to look at him, he brushed his lips over mine lightly and then opened the door to Alice's room. I walked in bravely and Rose and Alice wrapped me up in huge hugs. Rose as normal held back a little, I smiled at her attempt to be nice and was thankful for it.

I sat down on the bed, in the circle they had formed and picked up a pillow and curled it up on my lap. Alice started the conversation by saying "So… Bella tell us everything!" I was totally confused and had no idea what she was talking about. "You know, the whole things with the werewolf's" I was a little upset that they only wanted me here to talk about that, I figured this would be a good time to bond, and let our friendships grow. Instead, I sat and told my tale, pleasing the two vampires that sat in front of me.

**Edward's POV**

I left Alice's room quickly wanting to go and talk to my brothers. I raced up to Emmett's room where Jasper and he were talking quietly, from there thoughts, I could hear they were talking about there personal love life's. I barged into the room and quickly sat on a chair that Emmett had set in the corner. I waited for them to stop talking and said "One word werewolf." Emmett got his famous grin and said "AWESOME!!" In seconds he was standing before me armed and ready to fight, Jasper hesitated, but eventually followed.

"Don't you think we should try to stay calm about this?" Jasper asked so that Emmett would be able to hear, but in his head his thoughts were racing. _What if we get hurt? What if the girls interfere? What if Carlisle feels we are betraying him? What if Esme disowns us?Well the last one wouldn't happen, she loved us way to much. _jasper looked at me and I placed a hand on his shoulder and said as calmly as I could manage, we are only going to talk, and if they choose to take it to another level, we will have to handle ourselves accordingly." Emmett smiled and said "Yeah Jazzy, we will be fine, and the girls will be occupied for the next few hours so no worries."

Jasper nodded and I said "Okay, well we will meet at the border, and they will smell us and come meet us. I will meet you at the door in a few minutes." I ran to my room and changed into my favorite all black outfit, and grabbed my silver dagger that I always kept in my room, just in case. I slid the dagger into the back of my pants, and ran to meet Emmett and Jasper at the door.

Emmett looked me over and said "Nice… I need and outfit like that!" I looked at my outfit and smiled, it felt weird for him to say something like that to me, of all people. It was just a pair of black jeans, a dark gray tank top, that hugged my torso tightly, and showed off my abdominal muscles. I wore a black leather jacket over that. I wore black combat boots that were not laced, but tight enough I would be able to run. I looked back to Emmett and said "thanks." It was a bit unenthusiastic but he seemed satisfied.

I nodded and said "alright, if we are all ready, lets go!!" With that I ran out the door at full speed and quickly heard Jasper trailing behind me on the right side, and Emmett trailing on my left side.

**Bella's POV**

As I finished telling my story, Alice bombarded me with tons of questions. "Did it hurt? How big are the werewolves?…" the list continues. I answered them all to the best of my ability, and then I glanced at the clock, 11:45. I sighed knowing I was exhausted, but I continued answering.

All of a sudden Rosalie jumps up and runs out of the room only to appear again in seconds. When she returned, she wore a look of rage. I braced myself knowing she was about to yell at me.

"You are so selfish! You little whore! First you steal my brother away from our family. Then he trusts you, a mortal, with the most important secret of our existence. Then he goes off and risks everyone in the families life, for you… A MORTAL!" She had walked towards me and was now leaning over me, teeth bared.

"I can't believe you are oblivious enough to see that you are hurting him and the family! If you loved him and us, you would just leave us all alone! Matter of fact, get out, get out of our house, and forget everything you know about us. Just so you know and don't try to come back, Edward doesn't like you! He just feels bad, and thinks he needs to make you feel better about life, and live your life to the fullest, AND NOT WANT TO BE ONE OF US! Just like all of the other whores he has had, Bridget, Allison, and now you Miss Isabella Marie Swan" She spat the last part into my face and then looked an me. She was still pointing to the door telling me to leave.

I got up trying to keep my composure and ran to Edward's room, I grabbed all of my stuff and went to the door. Tears were streaming down my face, leaving marks. I got in Jacob's car from earlier and started it. Before I could drive off Alice was at my window, and said "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are gone that is why Rose went off on you." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Where did they go?" I said as emotionless as I could. "Edward can handle himself, and as for Jasper and Emmett they can take care of themselves." With that I drove away, Alice stood watching me leave, disbelief filling every feature on her face.

As I drove home, I thought about Edward. _Where could he be? At this time of night to. He wouldn't do anything stupid, not with Jasper and Emmett with him, he cares to much._ I soon began thinking of earlier today, then I knew, Edward was at the border he was going to confront Jacob, at least I hope it was only a confrontation. I turned the car around and drive to La Push, I didn't know exactly where the border was but I knew I would run into a bunch of werewolves and vampires soon.

I did, Edward was in front of Jasper and Emmett, but they were standing a few feet behind. Jacob stood a few feet away from Edward with Quil and Embry on his sides. I jumped out of the car and raced to where they stood and began yelling "Jacob, Edward STOP!!" The running really hurt my side, but I had to stop them. They didn't acknowledge me. So I decided to stop. I listened to there conversation, I would listen until things got violent, or showed signs of violence.

**Edward's POV**

When we reached the border, we were greeted by Quil, Jacob, and Embry. I nodded and said "You all know why we are here. We want Bella safe, and if that means she need to stay away from-" I didn't get to finish my thoughts as Jacob cut me off.

"Like she is safe from you leeches! She is much safer here… better yet she is better anywhere that isn't near you." Jacob spat in our direction.

"You dog, you can't believe that we would ever actually hurt her, or anyone for that matter!" I spat back.

"Edward" he grimaced as he said my name. "You have never hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean you can't start now. Especially for those new comers of yours" He threw a look towards Jasper, and I put a hand on his forearm to try to calm him and hold him back.

"You know nothing of my family, or what we are about! For all you know we are all a thousand years old, and still drink human blood! In actuality, we aren't even one-hundred and we have had very little human blood ever, and How would you know Jasper is the new comer?" I asked him knowing he wouldn't know th answer.

"Actually, your precious Bells told me everything I need to know." He winked at me as if we had been friends for ever.

It caught me off guard, I had no idea Bella would ever tell these dogs about us.

"You two, stop right this instant!" Bella's voice called from the darkness. I wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, or how much she had heard, but I wasn't about to find out.

"You dog, stay away from her! If I hear of you ever touching her without her permission you will wish I had killed you in the beginning" I spat over my shoulder as I walked over to Bella's side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know… don't touch me" she said flinching away from me as I reached towards her about to wrap my arm around her shoulder.

I looked at her in confusion, "What happened Bella? What's wrong?"

Bella looked at me in disgust and said "Why don't you go ask Bridget and Allison." That hit a nerve, but before I could retaliate, she stalked off to the car and got in. She started it and revved the engine and pulled up next to me and said "Oh, and my window will be closed tonight… get the picture?" With that she drove off, faster than I have ever seen her drive.

**Authors Note:**

_So… who are these mysterious new people introduced, Bridget and Allison? Well you will have to wait and see… until next time!!_


	4. A Talk to Remember

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy with the holidays and everything. I really appreciate the reviews so far, but I have noticed some anonymous people subscribe to story alert, I appreciate that too, but I like reviews even more!! If you have any suggestions, criticism or compliments feel free to post them they are all welcome. So now that I got that off of my chest, here is the next chapter!!_

**Bella's POV **

I sat at the lunch table next to Jessica and Mike. Mike as always was making me feel uncomfortable, and was touching me in ways I only wanted Edward to. But I pushed the thought of Edward out of my mind. I was upset that I had yelled at him like that, it had only been 2 days but I was already feeling horrible and depressed. I was constantly staring across the cafeteria hoping and praying that Edward look my way and rush over to the table, and beg me to take him back. I knew that would never happen, but I wished. He would never humiliate himself for a mere human.

As the bell rang, I stood and threw my untouched tray in the trash and headed to Chemistry. I knew I would have to face Edward there, but hopefully he would ignore me. When I walked in the class, I knew I was doomed. There was no way I could skip class now, Mr. Frashner already saw me. I sighed and went in sat down. I looked on the board to see what we were doing today. Of course we would be working with our lab partners. There was no way my luck could be any worse. But then again I am Bella.

As the bell rang, Edward flew in the room at inhuman speeds, and surprisingly made it to his seat without drawing to much attention. Mr. Frashner explained the in class project we were starting and would be finishing in 3 weeks time. I grimaced at the thought of having to unwillingly work with the one man I loved with all my heart, but I was so mad at that if I could rip his throat out I would. I could tell he was smiling exuberantly.

When Mr. Farshner gave us permission to start our project, Edward shook his head and whispered "the project is already finished."

I admit, that was impressive, I raised and eyebrow to ask how, I hadn't even seen him move. "I was in high school like 5 times before I don't throw away the projects for this particular reason." I nodded. "Plus it gives us a chance to talk about us…" he said suggestively.

I shook my head and said "there is nothing to talk about! Unless, you want to tell me that Rose just dreamed up the mysterious Bridgett and Allison and fed that lie to me just to get us apart. Even if that is what happened, I am sick and tired of hurting your family just so you can be with a measly human." I turned away to get my copy of Wuthering Heights.

I have read it more times than I can remember, but it seemed like every time I read it I learned something I didn't know before. I pulled it up and cracked it open. Before I could begin reading Edward had whisked my book away and I stared at him disbelieving.

"Bella did you say Rose said that?" he didn't wait for an answer but continued on. "Bella, seriously are you going to listen to the person who has been trying to break us up since before we even started dating? Bella please just let me explain what happened, the truth."

I looked at him and said "I still want to believe rose, but go ahead and try to convince me that you haven't done this to other human girls."

Edward looked at me thankfully and said "Thank you. Bridgett was first, she was a girl at a school we, Alice and me attended, Bridgette liked me a lot. At the time, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme all thought I was lonely, and needed a friend, that could potentially become more than a friend. So Alice was always inviting Bridgett over to our lunch table and to our house at the time. Well, soon things began to happen, I asked her out, we went together. We kissed, we hugged we held hands."

I grimaced it hurt me to think that my Edward had kissed another girl.

He continued. "Soon things between us began to get more serious. But I could live without her, therefore she was not the one and only girl I wanted to give myself to. So one night, we were together alone, she began to do _things"_ He said things in a very suggestive way.

"I couldn't help myself, she smelled good, not the way you smell but in a way that was irresistible. I wanted a taste just a tiny drop would do, or so I thought. I bit her, thinking I would be able to stop and suck the venom from her later. When that first drop touched my lip I couldn't help myself, I just began to drink with her writhing body beneath me. Alice got there, but it was too late. For years after that, I stayed in my room writing songs on my piano, only coming out to hunt or sometimes I would go talk to Carlisle. See, Bridgett is nothing to me!"

I nodded and said "Edward, I know you would never hurt me, but that's not the point I am tired of hurting your family."

"You are not hurting my family! What gave you that notion?" he asked.

"Edward, I have almost killed you like 10 times. Plus, Rose is probably right you don't love me you just don't want me to live my life wanting to be one of you" I spat the last part at him hoping it hurt him.

Edward looked at me astonished and said "Bella! I love you more than you could ever imagine! I want to be with you as long as I can, which will mean that I will stay with you."

The bell rang stopping me from saying whatever stupid thing was coming next. I got up and began walking from the class. I paused at my locker to put my books up and then headed to the parking lot. I stopped at the door of my truck, suddenly feeling exhausted. I slung my bag in the bed of the truck and then reached for the door handle. Before I could open the door a cold hand turned me around and suddenly lips were crushing mine. There was only a second for me to recognize who it was, Edward.

I had wanted him to kiss me like this for so long and now I just couldn't stoop thinking long enough to appreciate it. Soon I felt his tongue running against my bottom lip but I didn't allow him access. Instead of waiting for me to grant him access, he thrust his tongue into my mouth, I gasped and he took that as a good sign, one of his hands rested on my lower back, his other was in my hair. I didn't even care that I was mad at him I kissed him with all my might I pressed myself closer to him letting my tongue dance with his.

Edward ended the kiss and I returned composed my attitude quickly wanting to piss him off. "That's what you do with someone you love!" he said in a way that suggested he had ended the conversation."

"EDWARD GO AWAY!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DON'T GET IT!!! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE I CAN'T STAND THE TYHOUGHT OF BEING WITH YOU, AND I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AWAY." I screamed at him. "I have to go" I said turning around I opened my door, and climbed in. Edward blocked the door way so that I was unable to close the door.

"Where, Bella? Where are you going?" Edward sounded almost desperate and I felt as if I had gone to low by saying those things.

"I'm going to La Push, to see Jacob" I said quietly. He stepped back and said "Bella did you mean it?" I couldn't lie to him so I closed the door and drove towards La Push.

When I got to Jacob's I climbed out of the truck and quickly walked to the door. I walked in without knocking knowing that Billy wasn't home. "Jacob, its Bella" I called into the house.

Jacob bounded out of his room and wrapped me up in a huge hug. "Bells how are you?" he asked hesitantly sensing my somber mood. "You were there the other night" I sighed.

"Oh Bells forget about that" but I couldn't. Instead I began to sob into his shirt. He picked me up and walked me into his room where he sat down and let me cry.

When I was done, he began to kiss away my tears. Before I knew it, Jacob had his lips pressed to mine. At first, I thought he was going to try and take advantage of me, but he only left his lips on mine for a few seconds in a brotherly way. He said "Bells, forget about that bloodsucker." I looked at him astonished and said " Don't ever call him that!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it" he said. I got up and said "I need to go, I have to think." I raced out of the house and into my truck, I began to drive aimlessly, and before I noticed it, I was outside of the Cullen mansion. I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Hey Ch- I mean dad, I am going to be out late studying with Jessica" I lied.

"No problem Bella" he said quietly.

I hung up and walked to the door. Suddenly Esme was in the door way with a huge smile. I smiled back and said "I need to speak to Emmett for a little while."

"Of course Bella no problem."

Esme led me upstairs and into Emmett and Rosalie's room. She opened the door and said "Emmett, you have a visitor that would like to speak with you alone." I heard some rustling and then Rose appeared in the door and began to walk out, but when she saw me she stopped and said "No! Emmett you will not stay in that room alone with her, not now or ever!"

I shook my head and said "Rose, I just need someone to talk, he is my big brother please" I begged.

Emmett appeared and said "Bella!!" he picked me up in a brotherly hug and ruffled my hair. He carried me into his room completely ignoring Rose.

He sat me down on the bed, and sat next to me and said "What's up Bella?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I buried my face in his chest and unleashed a new wave of tears.

Soon there was banging on the door and a voice that seemed desperate, yet angry. "Emmett, you bring Bella out this minute!" At first I expected it to be Rose, but when the door flew open, it was Edward. Emmett continued to hold me in a protective brotherly way.

I shielded my face in Emmett's side and said "Please Edward, I just want to talk to someone other than a guy who is trying to convince me that they are the right guy for me."

Suddenly I felt a strong hand turning me to look at them. Edward's hand rested on my shoulder and he looked at me strait in the eye and said "Isabella, you are the right person for me. Please, can we talk just us, no one around, nothing but you and me."

I shook my head and said "Edward, I need some time to think, but I will make you a deal, I will talk to you, tonight. Just come to my room and we can talk."

He nodded and said "okay, I love you please give me another chance" with that he left the room.

Emmett patted my back and said "are you going to be ok?" I nodded afraid my voice would betray me.

I drove home in silence and quickly cooked dinner for Charlie and quickly ate my food, and rushed upstairs to do my homework.

When I finally finished my homework, I took a shower and changed into my holey sweats. I rushed out of the bathroom and yelled down the stairs to Charlie "I'm exhausted, I am going to go to sleep early."

"Okay Bella, I will be gone when you wake up in the morning, so don't fret." I held a thumb up and nodded and then hurried into my room. Edward wasn't there yet so I began brushing my hair. Soon, I was done and just trying to waste some time, so I began to rummage through my untouched make-up bag.

Alice had bought it for me a few months ago, and insisted I have it. We both knew that I would never actually use it.

To cold hands slid across my stomach and I let out a stifled scream, and my hand flew to my mouth in surprise.

"Calm down Bella it is only me!" Edward whispered into my ear. I shuddered as his voice penetrated my soul. I sighed and quickly whirled around. His arms stayed around me, and his hands rested on my lower back. I tried hard to keep my pleasure shivers from violently erupting through my body.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed away gently, and he unwrapped his arms from around me. I walked to my bed and sat down, and leaned against the head board.

He sat across from me, and began "Bella, I love you. I always have, and always will."

I tried my best to hide my smile but I didn't want to forgive him that easy. My smile, came out as a smirk, and Edwards face fell in disappointment.

"Well I guess you really don't love me" he said getting up.

I reached for his arm and grabbed it. "Edward wait, let me explain, please?"

He nodded but did not sit I sighed but began anyways.

"Edward, I do love you and it has hurt me not to talk to you the past few days. I was just really jealous about the whole thing with Bridgett and Allison thing. I was going to wait to talk to you about it, but then I found out you were at the border, and it pushed me over the edge. I didn't want you or Jake to get hurt."

I paused, thinking about the dream. The dream seemed so real, and for some reason lately, it was on my mind a lot.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edwards's voice brought me back from flashback. I didn't realize I had been thinking that long.

I looked at Edward, he gave me my favorite crooked smile. I broke down in that instant. My eyes filled with tears, and the spilled over breaking the barrier I had been trying to build.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I was just stressed and I missed you. Please take me back" I whispered through my tears. He quickly sat down, and hugged me close to his chest, where I sobbed for the third time that day.

"Its okay Bella, I forgive you" he soothed. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. As soon as my tears were gone, he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, and he moved his hand to my back gently rubbing soothing circles there. When Edward sensed my need for air, he moved to my neck and peppered me with little kisses. I sighed and said "Edward, I'm really sorry, I was stupid-" Edward silenced my me with his lips. I knew right then that I would never be mad at him again.

**Author's Note**

_I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to update. With the holidays, and drama that surround them I have been extremely busy so please forgive me. I have also had a severe case of writers block, so I am sorry that this chapter is a little slow. Please don't forget to Review and again I am sorry. Please make any suggestions in the reviews or if you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter._


End file.
